


Levi x Reader (Monster x AoT Crossover)

by SilverCape



Category: Monster, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi - Freeform, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCape/pseuds/SilverCape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a neurosurgeon who is the most skilled doctor in your hospital and one of the most skilled in all of Dusseldorf, Germany. You are favored by the hospital's director and are engaged to his son, Levi Smith (just go with it for now XD) but what if one day, everything you have come to know comes crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Most of the things I'll out in here what the doctors say is just parts of the body and brain, basically. You can just skip the wordy parts. But you can Google it if you want! :) You should listen to this while your reading the fanfic, http://m.televisiontunes.com/Monster_-_Soundtrack_1_-_Grain_-_Opening.html )

"And I saw a beast rising out of the sea having ten horns and seven heads; and on it's horns were ten diadems, and on it's heads were blasphemous names... and the dragon gave it his power and his throne and great authority... they worshipped the the dragon, for he had given authority to the beast and they worshipped the beast, saying, "Who is like the beast, and who can fight against it?"   
Revelations 13:1-4

__________________

"Extraordinary!" Said a doctor as you and the four of you doctors walked out of the ICU. You all had just successfully finished a hard surgery on the famous Mr. Rosenbach.

"No doctor can match the skills of Dr. (L/N)!" Said the other.

"Indeed, another perfect operation, all thanks to Dr. (L/N)." Said the third doctor.

"No," you replied. "I couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you very much!" You smiled kindly as you shook their hands.

You looked up, out the window which the bright sun was heavily gleaming from, "It's not midday, is it?"

"Well," said one of the doctors that helped you with the operation. "That surgery went on for over six hours. You have no more patients now, Dr. (L/N)," he rested his hand on your shoulder. "You should go get some rest."

You faintly smiled as they walked away. But, after they left, you heard sobbing coming from down the hallway to your right. There was a middle-aged woman sobbing with her young son sitting across from her with a saddened expression, as if he were to cry too. You gave them a concerned look as you walked away unnoticed.

The boy walked over to his mother, "Mommy? Where's daddy? What happened to daddy?" He asked worriedly. 

The mother's eyes widened as she looked up at him, and then cried even more into her handkerchief.   
•••

1986 Dusseldorf, Germany

You were asleep on your bed, tired from today's surgery.

Your fiancée, Levi, strolled over to you with a slight (but barely visible) smile on his face, "Wake up, brat. It's time to wake up, Dr. (L/N)." He leaned in close to your sleeping form as you stirred.

He smiled faintly again as he kissed your forehead and your eyes opened as he said, "It seems that roles are reversed. It's usually the husband who gets the honor of being woken up by his beautiful wife."

You smiled back gently as you teased, "Not quite yet."

You sat up a bit while rubbing your eyes, "When did you get here, Levi?"

He looked at you, "Well, it seems that you have forgotten about our date today, (y/n)."

You nodded as you looked at the news on the TV screen, "Oh yeah. I didn't forget, I was just tired."

The news reporter on the TV said, "Appeared before the press today, Mr. Jaeger arrived here in Dusseldorf along with his family. Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger appeared to be in high spirits, along with their fraternal twins. The family will remain in Dusseldorf for an unknown period of time. Before moving to a home provided by local government authority, we will be following this story, with great interest."

You laid back down on your bed as you closed your heavy eyelids, "Ugh, I feel so exhausted."

Levi shook you gently, "Hey, wake up, look at the TV. They're talking about you." You sat up and looked at the screen.

The TV reporter said, "It seems to be recovery and well after undergoing surgery. Dr. Erwin Smith, director of Eislor Memorial Hospital, where the surgery was performed, is holding a press conference now."

Dr. Smith spoke on the screen, "Mr. Rosenbach's diagnosis showed a ruptured aneurysm in his cranial artery. The operation went smoothly. Including the successful clipping of the patient's cerebral hemerage."

A person in the audience asked, "Mr. Rosenbach has quite a few following. What are his chances of a full recovery?" 

Dr. Smith replied, "Yes, well we'll certainly do whatever is necessary for him to be able to see again."

The news reporter appeared on the screen again, "Dr. Smith's surgical team has completed many difficult surgeries, including Mr. Rosenbach's. However, with this latest success, they have earned our country's status in the medical world."

You sat up as Levi looked at you affectionately, "Isn't that great, (y/n)."

"It wasn't even about me," you replied gently. "It was all about your father."

And that was the moment you realized you were just a pawn in the medical business.


	2. Chapter Two: Pilot Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you find out the truth about your job?

Levi looked at you, "Well, that may be true, but that's only because you did such a wonderful job last night working as part of father's team. I'm sure he appreciates all your hard work, since your the one responsible for raising the hospital's reputation."

"No," you said. "I'm the one who should be grateful. I mean after all, it is thanks to your father that I'm actually able to work here in Germany."

Levi leaned over, "Hang in there, (y/n). If you stick with father, your future is guaranteed. It won't be long before father becomes chairman of the board. Soon after that, you'll become Chief of Surgery. And then Chief Director."

He pushed you down to the bed as he leaned in close to your face and pecked your lips, "Which means I'll become the director's husband. You better make me happy, (y/n) because hardship doesn't suit me."

•••

~Time Skip to Operation Room~

"Pressure 168 over 64." Said one of your co-doctors.

 

"Spatula-" you said as you put your hand out as another doctor handed it to you. "I will now scrape the primus." You said as you did so.

 

Your co-doctor, Sasha Braus impressed looked at your work next to you, "Woah." 

 

~Time Skip~

"As usual, you did a magnificent job, Dr. (L/n)." Said Sasha after the operation. 

 

"Thank you very much." You replied, walking. 

 

She looked at you, "But it seems to me your talents go beyond the OR." 

 

You stopped as you looked at her.

 

She looked down, "Well, it seems your the head neurosurgeon at such a young age. Your the golden girl for both the director AND the Chief of Surgery. And on top of that, you captured the heart of the director's son."

 

"Wh-what exactly are you trying to say, doctor?"

 

She scratched the back of her head, "I'm sorry. I'm not suggesting you did anything wrong here. After all, hospitals are ruled by politics." She walked in front of you and continued, "C'mon, you do realize you're being used by the director, now don't you Dr. (l/n)? I mean take that amazing surgery you performed on that opera singer. He acted like performed it himself. He even held a televised press conference. Well, if he is using you, then it must mean that you're gifted. When you do become successful, don't forget about old Braus. I'll buy you a drink next time, eh (l/n)?" She said as she walked away.

 

You started walking as you saw that lady who was crying yesterday in the middle of the hallway. As you walked passed her, her glare towards you followed your eyes with her son by her side.

 

"May I help you?" You asked politely.

 

"Are you Dr. (L/n)?" She asked raspy.

 

"I am." You said as you turned to her.

 

"Give me back my husband." She said as your eyes widened, "huh?" You said as she scowled.

 

"Give me back my husband!" She shouted as she pinned you to the wall. ""Tell me! Just tell me why you couldn't operate on my husband?!" 

 

"Who are you?" You asked.

 

"My husband was dying and was brought to this emergency room first! He came in long before that stupid opera singer was here! But you made him wait to be operated on! Everyone says you're supposed to be the best surgeon in this hospital! Why? Why? WHY?!" She sobbed heavily.


	3. Chapter Three: The Operation Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you figure the truth about your job, that's only the beginning. Even though that man died because you didn't perform that operation on him, the action hasn't even begun yet.
> 
> There also has been a murder in the Jaeger home. What will happen now?

'I remember now.' You thought. 'I was about to start surgery on the Turkish man that was in a construction accident.

 

~Flashback~

"Dr. (L/n)." Called the Chief of Surgery.

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

"You shouldn't be here right now, doctor. Get over to OR1 immediately. These are orders from the director, doctor, so please hurry."

 

~End Flashback~

 

The lady was pounding her fists on your chest, "Why?! If you had operated on him, he would've survived!"

 

The little boy wrapped his arms around your waist and sobbed heavily, "Daddy? Where's daddy?!"

 

"Bring him back!" Cried the lady. "Bring my husband back to me!!"

 

They both wailed as you stood there in shock. You let a man die.

 

~Time Skip to Your Dinner-Date with Levi~

"-and then my friend and I started fighting over that new Windex bottle. It was the only one they had there for all purpose. Can you believe that?" Levi said as he was talking about his day at the dinner table. "Don't worry about it, (y/n). Of course it was me who got it in the end." 

 

You sat there in silence as you were thinking about earlier today.

 

"Hey, are you listening?" Levi asked.

 

You got out of your trance, "huh? Yeah."

 

He started to eat his food, "Is there something wrong, (y/n)? You seem distracted."

 

You looked down focused, "I checked the records. And the surgeon who operated on the Turkish man was Dr. Braus."

 

He looked annoyed, "Why are you still talking about that?"

 

"If you look back over the charts, they clearly show what happened. Braus took too long to treat that man. I don't know, but it think if I performed that surgery on him I might have been able to save his life."

 

Levi looked at you, "Do you have to talk about this at dinner?"

 

"But...what does she want from me anyway? I was just following orders from the director when I performed surgery on that opera singer. I'm not responsible. Well, am I?" You asked him leaning forward.

 

He put down his glass of wine, "Well, of course not. After all, lives aren't created equal."

 

His last words made your eyes widen in shock. You stared at him as he contently cut his steak and ate it with a slight smile on his face. 'why would he say that?' You thought.

 

You went back to the memory of that sobbing widow.

 

~Meanwhile~

 

Sirens roared as the police cars zoomed across the streets. They came upon a house where a murder had been reported that night. Their tires shrieked as as they all came to a haunting stop.

 

"Is that the house?" One cop asked, stepping out of his car.

 

"Yes, one of the neighbors called in." Said another as all of the police got out of their cars and ran towards the house.

 

They all leaned against the entrance, armed and ready, as the sheriff said, "How many shots were fired?"

 

"5, sir." Replied another.

 

"Who lives in this house?"

 

"Well it...it seems to be the residents of the Jaeger family that had fled here from East Germany." 

 

"This is gonna turn into a big mess." Said the sheriff.

 

As one of them attempted to open the door, the sherif stopped him, "We'll charge in there at the count of three; one, two, THREE!" 

 

They all ran into the house as they readied their guns. 

 

One of the cop's eyes widened as he looked at the scene in front of them; the bloodied corpses of Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger.

 

The sheriff walked forward with his flashlight, "This is bad."

 

"What happened here?" Said another cop.

 

One of them looked to their left as he screamed as he saw a small figure, standing there next to him in a dark bedroom, "S-someone's there!"

 

The sheriff carefully walked over as he saw one of the fraternal twins standing there. She had raven black hair and dark brown eyes. She was standing their in paralyzed shock with her eyes widened. As the sherif looked down, there was the brown haired twin brother on the floor with a bullet to the head.

 

"There appears to be one survivor, a girl. A man and a woman are dead. A boy is in critical condition. I repeat, a boy is in critical condition." The sherif said through the walkie-talkie. 

 

~Meanwhile~

 

It was in the middle of the night and you were sound asleep in bed, when your pager went off. You woke up wondering who needed help at this late at night, "An emergency." You said quietly.


	4. Chapter Four: The Operation Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though life is cruel, fate is even crueler.

You were in your car driving with Levi. Apparently, the director needed to see you.

 

"Good evening, Dr. Smith." You told him when you two got there. "I'm terribly sorry for keeping your prized son out so late."

 

"What are you talking about, (l/n)?" He smiled. "It's alright, Levi is your fiancée, isn't you? Now, what are we all doing standing here? Come in, have some tea!"

 

You all sat down on couches placed around the mantle place with a warm fire going as you all had your tea with you.

 

"Tell me something," began Erwin. "Have you notified your residents at home of your wedding yet?"

 

"Um, yes sir." You began. "But my father owns a small hospital back at home, I don't think he'll be able to take the time to come all the way out here in Germany."

 

"Well, wouldn't that be an opportunity to take some time off and take a trip overseas?" 

 

"Yes," Levi continued, looking at you. "They should come. We're taking care of the expenses anyways."

 

You smiled and looked away, "Thank you very much, sir. But, I'm completely indebted to you for everything to you've done for me."

 

Levi looked at you lovingly, "Did I ever tell you when you first arrived here in Germany, I thought you were a high school student." 

 

You laughed gently at him.

 

"And now," he continued. "Your the best doctor at Eisler Memorial Hospital."

 

"By the way, (y/n)." Said Dr. Smith. "I wanna talk to you about your current research on Cerebral Vascular Spasms and Suberacheroid Hemrages." 

 

Your eyes gleamed, "Oh good, I've been creating a model of a suberachoid hemrage!"

 

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel that project." He said emotionlessly.

 

Your smile faded, "But sir-"

 

"I have been asked to speak at the European Medical Convention. That means preparing a sharp presentation. That's why I wanna have you compile my manuscript."

 

You leaned back on the couch, "Well, sir my research is being very close to being completed. I'm almost finished."

 

He ignored you as he looked at Levi, "By the way, Levi, did I tell you what happened earlier today?"

 

"No, father, you didn't tell me. What happened?" He replied.

 

"A suspicious group of civilians forced their way into the hospital, they were protesting the operation we performed on the opera singer. They claim we pushed back the case of the Turkish man who arrived at the ER first."

 

You quietly gasped, remembering the widow.

 

Erwin's eyes narrowed, "They got the whole thing wrong, that's not how it happened, that Turkish man was operated on first. There was not a thing wrong with our procedures." He took a sip of his tea.

 

You sat there in shock.

 

"Right, (l/n)?" Said Dr. Smith.

 

"Uh, yes sir." You said as you snapped out of your trance.

 

"Apparently, they think we're some kind of charity or something. Our priority is to progress as medical scholars before we save lives. Don't you agree?"

 

Your fists clenched as he said this, but you still kept a smile on your face. Dr. Smith wanted to succeed financially instead of saving lives first?

 

"In any case, I do want you to work on the manuscript. I have great expectations of you, Dr. (L/n)."

 

"I-I appreciate that, sir." You replied sadly.

 

~Time Skip~

 

You were driving in your car to go home when a yellow train rushed in front of you, you braked as you luckily stopped before it could hit you. You breathed heavily as you clenched the steering wheel.

 

•••

As you arrived at the hospital, an ambulance driver was standing outside of his parked vehicle in front of the hospital. 

 

"Where is the patient?" You asked, panting mildly.

 

"We just brought him in." Answered the driver.

 

You saw a young boy, with a wrapped and bloodied forehead, on a stretcher was being moved to the ER.

 

"How is he holding up?" You asked the doctor who was pushing him. 

 

"Blood pressure 72 over 50. His pulse is at 137."

 

You looked at the boy as you ran with the doctor, "He has a bully shot to the head."

 

You stopped, "He needs X-rays, immediately!"

 

"Yes, doctor." They replied as you looked back. They went to the ER as you looked behind you down the hallway.

 

You saw a nurse standing there as you walked to her, "Who's this?"

 

"She's the twin sister of the boy we brought in."

 

"Is there any trace?" You asked.

 

"No, she seems to have seen a serious psychological shock." Answered the nurse.

 

The girls lips moved, but she kept the same expression, "k-k-k"

 

"Yes what is it?" You leaned over to her.

 

"K-kill."


	5. Chapter Five: The Operation Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The operation on the little Eren is about to begin when a certain string of events occur. What will happen to you and the operation?

Another nurse that was working with you on the operation, named Armin (yes, there can be male nurses) walked over to you.

 

"The boy's X-ray scans are ready, Dr. (L/n)." He told you.

 

You nodded, "Thank you."

 

•••

 

You looked at the X-rays of the boy's skull.

 

"It entered the head and stopped deep in the center of the brain." Said your fellow surgeon, Jean.

 

"Yes." Said the other surgeon, Marco. 

 

You narrowed your eyes at the screen, "This is going to be difficult."

 

Both of their attention turned to you, "Huh?"

 

You pointed to the bullet in the X-ray, "The bullet is touching the side of the middle cerebral artery here."

 

Both of their eyes were fixate on your finger and listened to your words.

 

"Well, if you look at that," started Jean. "Dr. (L/n) is absolutely right, this one won't be easy."

 

"If you jostled the bullet even the slightest bit, then the artery could rupture and cause a severe hemorrhage." Continued Marco.

 

Just then, the door opened behind you. It was Sasha. 

 

"Hehe, sorry I'm late." She scratched the back of her head.

 

"Dr. Braus," said Marco as he and Jean turned around, "You were supposed to be here on duty. I don't understand how you could possibly be so late."

 

You continued to focus on the X-ray as you spoke, "We'll do a full frontal craniotomy and remove the bone fragments and the contaminated brain matter. Then, remove the bullet very carefully. And lastly, repair the arterial wall."

 

Jean and Marco nodded in agreement.

 

You turned around to face all of them, "But with a little hard work and luck, we can pull it off."

•••

As you were getting ready for the surgery, the Chief of Surgery came in, "Ahh, Dr. (L/n)," he said. "You shouldn't be here. You're needed in Operating Room 1, immediately."

 

Your eyes widened.

 

The Chief of Surgery's eyes narrowed, "It's very urgent. The mayor has received a cerebral blot clot."

•••

You two stood in the hallway in front of Operating Room 1 as he stood his fat body stiff, "he's being transported here by helicopter. They are scheduled to arrive in ten minutes." 

 

You looked at him, "Then, I think the best thing is to contact Doctor Boyer."

 

"There is a chance his career on artery is blocked, if that's the case, we want you to operate on him."

 

You replied, "But sir, I can't do that. I was just about to begin surgery on that young boy."

 

He scowled as he handed you a phone, "Here, it's an order from the director."

 

You hesitantly took the phone, "Hello, this is (l/n)."

 

Erwin answered, "Hello (l/n). Take care of the mayor, will you? I've contacted Dr. Eisen and Dr. Boyer. It'll be good to have that extra support if you need it."

 

You became a little angered, but still kept your tone, "But, Dr. Smith. I was just about to start surgery on another scope ration now. I've-"

 

"Forget it," he interrupted you. "I'll let Doctor Braus take over that one." 

 

"With all due respect, sir, but the patient I'm about to operate on has a bullet up against his left cerebral artery and it can turn into a very complex surgery. But I am confident I can save, director, so I'm going to let Dr. Boyer take care of the mayor. I am the only one who can perform surgery on that boy." 

 

"(L/n), I am expecting you to do everything in your power to save the mayor. You need to understand something very important, in the next review of the medical degrees, the mayor has offered he hospital a very generous increase of funds. We can't have him die just yet. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." You said gravely as you lowered the phone from your ear.

 

So that was it? The director was willing to let a little boy die for money?

 

The Chief of Sugery spoke up, "The helicopter has arrived."

 

Dr. Eisen and Dr. Boyer stepped out of the OR1, "The CT Tuscans are done. Do the artery scan."

 

"We need to confirm where the artery is blocked." Said Doctor Boyer as the Chief of Surgery walked away. 

 

Dr. Eisen patted your back, "About time to get ready, Dr. (L/n)." He said cheerfully.

 

Dr. Boyer continued as they walked, "Yeah, we're all counting on those brilliant skills of yours."

 

You walked forward as you remembered the past recent events with the director.

 

~Flashback~

"Apparently, they think we're some sort of charity. Our priority is to progress as medical scholars before we save lives. (L/n), don't you agree?"

~End Flashback~

'But what,' you thought. 'Does she want from me anyway? I was just following orders when I performed surgery on that opera singer. I'm not responsible. Well am I?'

You thought of Levi's words, 'After all, people's lives aren't created equal.'

 

You continued walking, but then stopped, remembering the sobbing widow.

 

~Flashback~

 

"Bring him back! If you operated on him, he would've survived! Why?! Bring him back! Bring him back!"

~End Flashback~

Your heart was racing as you thought of it. You stared at Dr. Boyer.

 

"Hmm, is something the matter, Dr. (L/n)?"

 

Your eyes narrowed slightly, "I have - I have another surgery I need to perform in the other room."

 

They gasped as you turned around and walked in the other direction.

 

You ignored their calls and kept walking. A nurse came in and told them to get ready.

 

"Dr. (L/n)! DR. (L/N)!!" 

You ignored them as you walked through the doors.  
•••  
You put on your gloves for the boy's operation as you stared down at him, "Hang in there, kid. I'll save you. No matter what."

~Meanwhile~

The twin girl was in her hospital bed, still in shock as she stared at the ceiling.

"K-kill."


	6. Chapter Six: Downfall Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The operation was a complete success! But, what will happen in the aftermath?

(A/N: for some reason, while I was writing this, I was listening to this m.televisiontunes.com/Monster_-_S...)

 

You and seven other doctors were in the operating room, doing the surgery on Eren.

 

"Blood pressure 120 over 80, pulse 92." Said a doctor, named Annie Leonhardt. 

 

You spoke, "I will begin extracting the bullet."

 

You moved the tweezers in your hand carefully in his brain as you pulled the bullet out. "Bullet is extracted."

 

You placed the bloody bullet on a tray.

 

Removal process is completed." Said Annie.

 

Jean and Marco sighed in relief.

 

"It's a little early to be relieved." You started. "We must still reinforce the walls of the damaged blood vessels."

 

"Uh, right." Said Jean.

 

Marco looked at Annie, "8.0 prolein."

Annie nodded, "Yes sir."

 

•••

 

(Later that day in the Recovery Room)

 

"His current blood pressure is 122, and his pulse is 88." Said Annie, examining the scans.

 

"It seems he is still under the effects of anesthesia." Replied Marco.

 

You smiled that the boy was okay, and you walked out of the Recovery Room. As you got into the hallway, you exhaustedly sat on a nearby chair.

 

"Live on, kid, and have a good life." You said to yourself.

 

You heard footsteps to your right as you saw Dr. Boyer and Dr. Eisen walk down the hallway.

 

"Oh, Dr. Boyer. How did it go?" You asked.

 

He narrowed his eyes at you, "It looks like the procedure went smoothly on your side."

 

You nodded, "Yes, the surgery went well, at least."

 

"The mayor wasn't so lucky."

 

Your eyes widened, then looked down as you understood, "Really, is that so. That's very unfortunate news."

 

He scoffed, "Your acting as though his dying has nothing to do with you."

 

You looked back up at them, "Huh?"

 

"The truth is," Dr. Eisen started. "Your the one who abandoned our team, doctor. Just before the surgery too."

 

You leaned forward, "No, wait! That child was brought here before he-"

 

"What does it matter? Who the hell cares if he came in first? The problem is, you selfishly left us a man short. We had to scram eat the last minute and somebody died!"

You stood up, "Now a it a minute. Just listen to me-"

 

You were cut off by the Chief of Surgery who walked right next to you, "You upset the teamwork, Dr. (L/n). You are aware that I followed the director's orders. And I clearly instructed you to perform that surgery on the mayor, did I not? However, you chose to ignore that order."

 

"But doctor, you have to understand that time I-"

 

"Surgery depends on trust in the entire staff. It's a team effort. And yet, you decided to act on your own. I've already given my report to the director. He deeply regrets this incident. This will deeply effect our hospital's reputation. You have only yourself to blame." They walked away.

 

You looked at them in shock, "But sir, wait! Please wait!" They ignored you and kept walking.

 

The door opened behind you, and it was Armin. "Dr. (L/n). Things are looking very good. At the moment, the boy's blood pressure it 182, pulse 84. Overall, the boy's vitals are very stable." 

You turned your head, "I see, well that's good to hear."

 

Armin blushed as he looked down, "Um, I just wanted to say the operation was amazing." He looked up to see walk away.

You were just too depressed to talk.


	7. Chapter Seven: Downfall Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You soon realize that everything that you did was a mistake.

"After collapsing on a holiday retreat, Mayor Rodecker passed away at the gorpital where he was being treated. And, as soon as his sudden death was made public, people began flocking the city hall with flowers, reminiscing on the life of the mayor." Said the news reporter on the TV screen.

 

You were sitting on your bed at home while watching the news. After you exhausting and depressing day yesterday, you wanted nothing more than to just sit at home and relax.

 

"A press conference has been held at Eiselor Memorial Hospital where the mayor was taken."

 

The director appeared on the screen, "Mayor Rodecker's death was a cerebral infraction caused by severe infracts on the inner curated artery. We certainly did everything we could do for him, but the condition caused intense swelling of the brain and it resulted in the mayor's untimely death."

 

You stared at the screen blankly as the reporter came back on.

 

"As for naming a successor, a city official explains concrete steps will ensure a new mayor."

 

You closed your eyes, "I gotta get some sleep."

 

"We now move on to the topic of the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger which was taken place late last night. Judging from the clues from the srime scene, we believe this might've been a robbery or a politically motivated terrorist act against the couple, who had recently fled here from the east. A full investigation is currently underway. Tragically, one of the couple' stein children, a young boy, received a gun shot wound to the head."

 

Your eyes widened at this.

 

"Although the surgery was successful, the boy has not yet regained consciousness, and is still in critical condition."

 

•••

"Mrs. Reinheartsen is in the ICU and is having trouble going to sleep. Do you know any ways we can help her go to sleep?" Asked one of the two nurses that were standing in front of you.

 

You were just dazing off into space.

 

"Dr. (L/n), are you listening to me?"

 

You looked up at her, "Oh, I'm sorry." You pulled out a paper. "Yes, in that case give her one hoisin tablet, please. That should help her get some sleep."

 

They both nodded as they walked away.

 

"What is with the doctor today? (She/he) has been spacing out all day."

 

Sasha walked passed the two nurses and came up behind you and placed a hand on your shoulder, "Hey."

 

You looked behind you, "Oh, Dr. Braus, it's you."

 

"It looks like your going in a bit of a tough time there. C'mon, fess up. Have you heard anything from the director yet?"

 

You looked down as she leaned closer, "Hm? I did try to warn you, didn't I? I told you the hospital's run by politics. I knew what I was talking about, and if you'd just play your cards right, I'm sure your future would've been smooth sailing."

 

She rested her hand on your shoulder, "Ah, well, I guess what this means is that you and I are in the same boat now, my old friend."

 

•••

A tall man, that went by the name of Oluo, was walking down the hallway. In his sight, he spotted a running Armin. He stopped him.

 

"Hold on, Armin," he said. "I still need to get a statement for the girl. Can I go in now?"

He looked at the man, worriedly, "I'm sorry, detective, this is not a good time! That girl has disappeared from her room!"

 

He followed him, "What did you say?"

 

"It seems like she's always slipping out of her room and wandering all over the hospital."

 

"Huh?" Oluo said.

 

•••

Tiny footsteps started walking down the long hallway. Little Mikasa was still unconscious of herself.

 

"Kill." Her eyes were still wide with shock. "K-kill the m-monster."

•••

 

~Time Skip to the ceremony at the Gala~

 

Erwin stood in front of the room, "The reason that Eiselor Memorial Hospital is proven to be the nation's leading medical facility is; first and foremost, because we are blessed to have personnel, such as yourselves. And I'd like to thank very single one of you for that."

 

The whole audience clapped, even you in the far back.

 

"Unfortunately, as you all know, yesterday the mayor passed away in our hospital. But as always, we did our utmost effort to save his life. And because of that, this hospital's reputation is still intact. In appreciation, let's have a round of applause for Dr. Boyer and Dr. Eisen, who strived to the very end to save the mayor's life."

 

Everyone clapped at that as you emotionlessly did so yourself.

 

•••

 

After the announcements, you stood in a corner to think about the past events.

 

You looked over to Dr. Smith who was talking with Dr. Boyer.

 

You set your drink down as you determinedly walked over to Erwin, "Excuse me, sir. I-uh, I'm sorry. I apologize for what happened, sir." 

 

As you looked down, he patted your shoulder.

 

"Now, now, don't worry, my (boy/girl), what's done is done."

 

"Director?"

 

"You did what you thought was best, you followed your heart. Why don't we just leave it at that?"

 

Your eyes gleamed, "Uh, thank you, director."

 

An announcer spoke up on the stage, "May I have your attention, please. Now, a word from the head of neurosurgery."

 

You looked over at the director, "Please, excuse me, it looks like I'm being called up there."

 

Erwin's eyes narrowed, "No, you're not, (L/n)."

 

Your eyes widened.

 

The announcer spoke again, "Now, will you let me introduce, the newly appointed, Dr. Boyer. Please make your way to the microphone."


End file.
